


Car + Ditch

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: The World Needs More Mac and Riley [11]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I am not responsible for this okay?, Mac and riles are brother and sister, Team as Family, Whump, and riley is a badass, shameless Mac whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Mac and Riley are in a car accident while trying to get away from bad guys. Mac is left injured and unconscious forcing Riley to figure out a way to get them help all on her own.





	Car + Ditch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/gifts), [tommino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommino/gifts).



> Okay, so a while back on tumblr alchemist-rising sent an ask to wolfypuppypiles and the idea for this fic was born. The entire idea for this fic was completely theirs. Here is the post:
> 
> alchemist-rising Asked: "okay we're going a little out of the box with this title: "Please wake up" + Riley"
> 
> wolfypuppypiles Responded: "Yussssss okay so Mac and Riley are on a mission by themselves, and their car gets flipped. Mac’s knocked out and the bad guys are still after them so Riley drags him from the wreck and hides but he wont wake up and hes the only one that can fix the car or build them a phone out of sticks and all that macgyver stuff. 
> 
> So, shes left with a wounded Mac in the forest, begging him to wake up because she doesn’t know what to do. (because shes amazing she finds her courage and uses bits and pieces from the car and stuff to fix her phone or computer and contact help, so Mac wakes up with medics around him and Riley holding his hand and hes just in awe of her because she saved them all on her own)"
> 
> http://wolfypuppypiles.tumblr.com/post/171407421976/okay-were-going-a-little-out-of-the-box-with-this

“Mac…” Riley said with warning in her voice as she looked at the dots representing the bad guys on her computer steadily getting closer.

“I know, go faster,” Mac grit out and gripped the wheel tightly as they went around a curve. “I’m going as fast as I dare, these curves are a little scary.”

“Tell me about it,” Riley muttered, holding her computer as Mac careened around another curve. “But, Mac, they are getting closer.” She turned to look behind them, but with all of the curves in the road, she couldn’t see the other car yet.

Riley turned to face front just as Mac took another curve. He took this one a little too fast, however, and the car started to skid. Mac then overcorrected and Riley’s stomach lurched as the car started to careen off the side of the road and tumble into the ditch next to it. She squeezed her eyes shut against the disorienting feeling of the car flipping. She knew that she was screaming, but she couldn’t hear anything except the horrifying screech of metal.

Riley wasn’t sure how long it took her to realize that they had stopped flipping. She wasn’t even sure if she had remained conscious the entire time. Riley opened her eyes and gasped when she discovered that they were upside down. Riley’s seatbelt had done its job, but judging by the wave of pain that her gasp caused, it had also broken or at least bruised a few of her ribs.

“Mac?” Riley tried to turn and get a good look at her teammate, who had yet to make a sound. What she saw made her stomach do another flip. Mac was dangling limply from his seat, very clearly unconscious. “Mac!” Riley said louder, trying to wake him up, but he didn’t respond. Riley scrambled to undo her seatbelt. She fell to the roof of the car once she was free. There was glass everywhere, but Riley paid no attention to that as she crawled over to Mac. “Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead,” She whispered as she put her hand on his neck.

Riley nearly cried in relief when she felt his steady pulse. Mac was alive, everything else she could deal with. 

“Mac, I could really use your help getting us out of this situation. Please wake up.” Riley said, trying to rouse the other agent. She put her hand against his cheek and patted it lightly. Her hand came away bloody and Mac remained unmoving. “Okay, Riley, you can do this,” Riley said to herself as she carefully climbed out of the smashed passenger side window. Once she was outside, she took a deep breath of fresh air and tried to think of what to do. She took her phone out of her pocket and wasn’t surprised to see that it was smashed. Ducking back into the car she found her laptop and Mac’s phone in even worse condition.

Riley scanned the road above them and saw that it was clear. It appeared that the bad guys hadn’t seen them crash and had kept on driving. That was a lucky break, but Riley wasn’t sure how long that would last. She had to find a way to wake Mac up so he could invent some way to get them out of there.

A hissing sound reached her ears and Riley turned to see that the front end of the car was smoking. “Oh my god,” she said as she hurried around to the driver’s side. With a couple violent yanks that caused her ribs to protest, Riley managed to get Mac’s door open.

Whatever relief she felt at getting the door opened quickly vanished when she got a good look at Mac. From this angle, she could see the cause of his unconsciousness. The entire side of his face was a mess of blood and freshly formed bruises. Riley guessed that he’d probably hit his head on the window during their numerous flips.

“No, no, no,” She muttered as she scooted further into the car. She took Mac’s face gently in both of her hands. “Mac, I need you to wake up. Please wake up, please,” Riley begged, feeling panic begin to set in. Mac was clearly severely injured and currently stuck hanging upside down in a wrecked car. Riley had no way of calling for help, and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to get him down safely.

A popping noise caused Riley to jump. She was reminded that the car was on fire and that she needed to move. She pushed down her panic and started thinking of the best way to get Mac out of the car.

She ended up crouching underneath him, one hand on the seat belt release, and the other cradling his head. She had her body braced as well as she could to catch Mac when he fell. With a deep breath, she unclipped his seatbelt. She was successful in keeping Mac from hitting his head on anything, but they did both go crashing to the roof of the car.

“Oof,” Riley groaned as she struggled to maneuver the two of them out of the car. “For a skinny dude, you are not light,” She complained to the still unconscious Mac. She was surprised and worried by the fact that he didn’t stir once as she dragged him out of the car.

Once they were both free from the wreckage of metal, Riley stood up and put her hands under Mac’s arms to drag him a safe distance away. Her ribs felt like they were on fire, but Mac’s safety was more important.

Finally, Riley couldn’t drag him any further, she was breathing heavily and each breath sent stabbing pains through her.They were a good distance away and Riley pulled Mac into some trees for cover. Both from the flaming car and from any prying eyes that would be looking for them from the road.

Riley laid Mac gently down and checked him over. He still had a pulse and was breathing and his only major injury appeared to be the one to his head.

She took off her sweatshirt, pausing when she noticed a stinging sensation. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were covered in small cuts. She had most likely gotten them by crawling around in the broken glass. Ignoring the pain, Riley pulled her sweatshirt the rest of the way off. Then, she pressed it to Mac’s still bleeding face.

“Mac, are you with me?” Riley’s free hand found Mac’s wrist, needing constant reassurance that he was still alive. He was unsettling still and pale beneath the dirt and the blood. She had never seen Mac motionless for so long and it was beginning to freak her out. “Mac, I really need your help right now. The bad guys didn’t see us go off the road, but they are going to figure out soon that they lost us. And when they backtrack, they are for sure gonna see that smoke. So I need you to wake the hell up and get us out of here,” Riley was practically yelling by the end. A small sob worked its way out of her when Mac’s eyes remained firmly shut. Riley had never wanted to see anything more than she currently wanted to see Mac’s blue eyes.

There was an echoing boom as something in the car exploded. Riley instinctively covered Mac’s body as best she could. Luckily, the few flaming pieces of metal that flew out of the car didn’t reach anywhere near them.

This was the last straw for Riley. If the bad guys hadn’t located them yet, they certainly were about to. The smoking car was like a beacon, leading them right to Riley and Mac. Riley lay her head on Mac’s chest and felt the tears begin to fall. She was hurt, scared, and alone. Mac was relying on her to get them out safely, but she had no idea how to do it.

“Mac, please wake up, I need you to wake up. Please,” Riley whispered the plea over and over again. If their situation was reversed, Mac would be able to use the broken car to whip up some magical gadget to get them out of there or call for backup.

At that thought, Riley sat up. Call for backup. That was something she might be able to do. She had the pieces of two cell phones and her laptop. Maybe, just maybe, she could piece together something that resembled a communication device.

“I’ll be right back,” She whispered to Mac, brushing the hair back from the uninjured side of his forehead. She left Mac’s side to run back towards the car where she’d dropped the phones and laptop. She scanned the road above her and was glad to see that there weren’t any signs of commotion yet.

She grabbed the tech and ran back to Mac. She was both grateful and worried to find him in the exact same position. She was glad that he appeared to be stable, at least from what her limited skills could tell her. But a part of her had been hoping to find Mac sitting up and smiling when she got back.

With a sigh of disappointment, Riley sat down next to Mac and got to work. It didn’t take her long at all to piece together a device that could send out a text. She texted Jack the cliff notes version of what had happened and the last location on the road she could remember. She wouldn’t be able to receive any confirmation back, so she just had to hope that Jack got her message.

Having done all she could, Riley sat with her back against a tree and Mac’s head in her lap. She pressed her now soaked sweatshirt to the wound on his head yet again. Mercifully, the bleeding had slowed, but she knew that he’d lost a lot of blood before that’d happened.

“I hope you haven’t messed up that brain of yours too badly,” Riley said softly. “We kind of need it to keep the rest of us alive. No one else can get us out of situations by doing something crazy like recreating a scene from Up,” Riley said, remember one of Mac’s most ridiculous escape plans.

She kept up a steady stream of one-sided conversation. Both to try to wake Mac up and to keep her from going crazy with worry. Even so, with every passing minute, she felt herself growing more and more anxious. What if her phone hadn’t worked? What if no one knew where they were? What if the bad guys found them before the good guys could?

Riley’s worst fears were realized when a few minutes later she heard the sound of screeching tires. She peeked around the tree and saw a parked black car with three heavily armed men climbing out of it. They were looking in the direction of the still smoking car. Riley ducked back behind the tree, her breathing picking up.

“Mac,” She whispered, shaking the man slightly. “Please, wake up.” Mac’s head simply lolled against her leg with her shaking. He remained still and limp after she stopped. “Damn it, Mac,” She huffed. She looked back around the tree and saw that the men were beginning to pick their way down the steep hill. Riley began to extract herself, she was preparing to lead them away from the wholly defenseless Mac.

Then, she heard the most beautiful sound in the world. The sound of sirens. The bad guys heard it too and Immediately ran back to their car, hopped in, and drove away. Riley grinned as a few seconds later, two ambulances and several cop cars pulled into view.

Now Riley did stand up. She stumbled a few steps until she was visible to her rescuers. She shouted that her friend needed medical help immediately as soon as the first officer was out of their car. They told her to stay put and that help was on the way.

Riley, however, did not stay put. Instead, she hurried back to Mac, not wanting to leave him alone. She took his hand and reassured him that help was on its way.

Sure enough, a few moments later, 4 EMTs carrying 2 stretchers came into view. Riley objected at first, but eventually, let one of the EMTs take her a few paces away from Mac.

“We have to give them space to work. Besides, I need to check you over,” She said kindly but firmly.

“I’m fine,” Riley said, not taking her eyes off of Mac.

“You were in a car accident. I need to check you over,” The EMT said again.

“My ribs do hurt,” Riley finally admitted.

“Yes, seat belts save lives, but not very prettily,” The woman said. “May I?” She asked, gesturing at Riley. Riley nodded and allowed the woman to examine her. She winced as the EMT prodded at her tender ribs. “Yes, I think you’ve definitely got a couple broken ribs here, but we’ll need x-rays to be sure.” The EMT said after a few moments. “Let’s get you up the hill and into the ambulance.”

“I want to go with Mac,” Riley said, watching as Mac was strapped to the stretcher. The two biggest EMTs took hold of either end of the stretcher and gently lifted it up.

“Of course,” The EMT assured her. The woman helped Riley walk up the hill. They offered her the other stretcher, but she vehemently refused. It wasn’t a pleasant experience, but she was finally seated in the back of an ambulance next to Mac. She took his hand and watched as the EMT on the opposite side of him placed an oxygen mask on him and attached an IV. It was the same woman who’d examined her.

“He’s going to be okay, isn’t he?” She asked, hating how small her voice sounded. She knew that head injuries were tricky and that the EMT probably couldn’t give her a straight answer, but she just had to ask.

Before the EMT could think of the best way to answer her, however, Riley felt Mac’s fingers flex. She focused her gaze on his face and let out a half cry, half laugh of relief when he opened his eyes.

“There are those beautiful blue eyes,” She said, leaning in so that she was in his field of vision. His eyes found hers and she saw that they were full of pain and confusion. “Do you remember what happened?” She asked, holding her breath as his eyes drifted to look around at his surroundings.

“This is an Ambulance...” He said, his breath fogging up the mask. Riley didn’t respond, giving his big brain time to piece together what had happened. “We were in a car...I crashed,” He said, his eyes going wide as he looked back at Riley. “Are you okay? What happened after...I don’t remember…” He scrunched his face up in frustration.

“That’s because you were unconscious,” Riley said with a small chuckle. “And I’m fine. We flipped a few times and landed in a ditch. I got you out of the car and put together a few broken phone and laptop pieces and called for help,” She gave him the super simplified version.

“You’re amazing,” Mac said, he was looking at her with awe. Riley felt herself blush slightly under his praise. “Seriously, thank you for saving me.”

“It’s nothing that you haven’t done for the rest of us a thousand times over,” Riley responded, squeezing his hand. Mac gave a small smile and closed his eyes.

“Incredible…” He said softly as he fell back into unconsciousness, his hand going limp once again. Riley looked up at the EMT to confirm that he was still okay and that nothing had gone wrong. The woman smiled at Riley.

“He’s going to be fine. He just needs some rest.”


End file.
